


A second glance

by ClaireOMack82



Series: The Voyeurism Series [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: Crypto didn't want to watch, but he couldn't look away, even though he knew it was wrong.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Voyeurism Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A second glance

A second glance

Crypto was cussing Revenant under his breath, that damm sim had gone off on his own, whilst Crypto had been scouting on his drone. Now he was stuck at estates, and someone was coming. He could hear footsteps, lots of them. Crypto looked around the cabin he was in, the place had not been looted. It seemed that most people were interested in the new boxing arena, leaving the usually busy estates alone. For a second there was indecision he didn't know whether to run, or to fight. It was then his comms went off. Revenant had obviously come across a team that had downed him. There was nothing Crypto could do for the sim now. He was all the way over at the rift, and right now Crypto had his own problems, from the sound of things someone was just downstairs.  
His moment of contemplation left Crypto with only one option, and that was to hide, as he heard footsteps on the stairs now. He looked around, the room was bare, except for the bed, a small toilet, which didn't have a door. Crazy design Crypto briefly thought as his gaze passed across it, and then a wardrobe. It was one of those smaller wooden slatted things. He had no choice as voices were now becoming clearer as the pair below him ascended the stairs.  
Jumping into the wardrobe and shutting the door as quietly as possible Crypto backed up slightly and faced outwards. He realised that he could see through the slats on this side, his vision was obscured slightly, but it was more than enough to have a good view of most of the room. It became clear which pair were in the room with him when he heard Loba's distinctive voice call back down the stairs as she reached the top, and came into Crypto's field of vision.  
"Why were you so insistent on coming here, no one is here, they are all over at the boxing arena." She said her hand on the railing as she looked down, waiting for her teammate to join her.  
"Just thought it might be nice, there is some good loot here too." Mirage said as he joined Loba at the top of the stairs and Crypto noticed something odd. They seemed to be standing very close together. Almost touching, and he felt a small shiver run down his spine.   
"Plus I don't want to go get this pretty face messed up boxing." Mirage said then and Crypto could here the pout in the man's voice, even though Loba was pretty much blocking Crypto's view of the man.  
"Aww I understand handsome." Loba then replied and placed her hand on his face in what could only be described as an affectionate pat. Crypto knew something was going on then, the gesture had a familiarity too it. Loba had never touched him like that. Sure she flirted with him, she flirted with everyone, but touched, on the face, never. Crypto remembered ever arm squeeze, every hand pat, but this was different, this suggested intimacy. He watched now as Mirage rounded on Loba coming to stand almost directly in front of the wardrobe where Crypto was now crouched in. He was just afforded the view of the tricksters backside, and he wondered if now would be a good time to attack. He could probably take Elliott down without him getting off a single shot. Loba would be more of an issue, but he could handle her. Mostly. However he was far to intrigued by the conversation going on that he simply sat and listened.

"So you think I'm pretty?" Mirage asked then, and there was an obvious smile in his voice.  
"I never said that hansom." Loba replied, and Crypto almost let out a huff of laughter, but managed to stifle it with his hand.  
"Oh well you didn't deny it either, and I know you like me, I mean deep down." Mirage then said as Crypto watched as Loba came closer, the side of her body now visible as Elliott moved over slightly. Loba's hand then appeared on Elliott's side and Crypto was fascinated.  
"Perhaps, deep down." She had whispered that into Elliott's ear, and if Crypto hadn't been so close, and listening so intently, he would not of heard it. However he had been and it was the first time he felt his cock twitch in response.   
"So you want to tell me why we are really here, because I thought we were going to try and win today. To do that we have to go kill some people." Loba said stepping back and Elliott followed her over to the window. Crypto was now afforded an excellent view of the Latino's backside as she lent over the balcony, obviously scanning the area for enemies. He was not the only one observing the woman, as Crypto glanced at Elliott who had his head tilted to the side and it was obvious he was not scanning for any other duos.  
"We will, I mean they will have to come here eventually, we are in the ring, and probably the next ring as well, we have the position, all we have to do now is wait I guess, unless you had something else in mind." Elliott said rubbing his head and watching as Loba turned to him slowly with a rye smile on her face.  
"I see, and I suppose you have some suggestions." Loba then replied leaning back against the railing and Crypto watched as Elliott's head moved down then back up, obviously checking out the woman in front of him. Crypto was however amazed that Loba did not immediately slap or thermite him where he stood.   
"Well we haven't teamed together just the two of us for a while, and you did say something about round two." Elliott then said and Crypto lent forward now. His eyes fixated on the pair in front of him. Loba had moved from the balcony now into the room, and was standing beside the bed. Elliott had turned to face her, he had stepped closer also, and now there was barely a few feet between them. Crypto however was suck on the thought that this was round two. Round two of what? Crypto could only imagine, but right now he had a pretty good idea.

"I did say that didn't I, and I guess this is why you wanted to come here so badly." Loba now said glancing behind her at the bed that was made, and looked pretty clean. Crypto couldn't believe what was going to happen, surely this was just talk, or wishful thinking depending on who's point of view you were looking at it from. He felt his cock stir again, as he watched Loba saunter towards Elliott now her hips swaying in an almost mesmerizing rhythm until she stopped only inches from him.  
"Well, you know a bed is nice, nicer than a wall anyway, not that that wasn't great, I mean really great, the best maybe but still you know." Elliott then started babbling and Crypto was trying to piece together what had happened before. He had heard talk of Anita getting sniped at Epicenter, she had been distracted, and hound had downed her easily, then Mirage and Loba had come out of nowhere and killed Hound and their team. Anita wouldn't talk about what happened, and Loba and Mirage had claimed to have seen nothing. Now Crypto knew what Anita had stumbled upon, and Crypto shuddered wondering if he was about to witness the same thing. He glanced up as he heard movement. Watching as Loba wrapped her arms around Elliott's neck and kissed him hard. He watched as Elliott's hand went from her waist to clutching her backside pretty hard.  
Crypto couldn't help but watch, his cock now straining against his pants as the pair moved towards the bed. Elliott hitting it first, making his knees buckle and causing him to sit heavily on the firm mattress. Loba then lent down and kissed him lightly on the mouth whilst removing Elliott's shirt. Crypto glanced at Elliott, but was far more fascinated on what Loba was doing. She was pulling off her new sparkly jacket, revealing the red shiny camisole underneath. Crypto wiggled uncomfortably as Elliott's hands ran up Loba's thighs and snapped the belt off that went around her waist.  
"I like this outfit, but I think it would look better on the floor." Elliott then said as Loba reached for the base of her shirt and then paused. Much to Crypto's frustration as she then looked down at the man sat on the bed, with his hands on her hips.  
"You get that line from your grandfather." She asked with a small smile on her face, as Elliott grabbed her hard and pulled her down on to his lap.  
"No, well I don't think so." He said now kissing her neck and pulling Loba's shirt off himself. Crypto sucked in a sharp intake of breath as he got a view of Loba's deep red bra. It was lacy, virtually see through, and barley contained her breasts, as she arched her back into Elliott's touch as he caressed them. Loba's soft moan went straight to Crypto's groin, which was now painfully hard, as Elliott reached around Loba's back and removed her underwear. Now Crypto could see everything, and he just couldn't bring himself to look away, no matter how much of a pervert he felt.

Elliott then flipped them so Loba had her back pressed to the bed, and her head was resting on one of the pillows. Crypto watched as Loba latched her lips on the side of Elliott's neck, her hand wandering down to the clasp on his pants and flicking it open. her hand's then gliding over Elliott's backside, pulling his pants halfway down before she could reach no further. Crypto could almost feel her hands on him now. How soft they would feel, how her nails would lightly scratch him as she moaned. Crypto lowered the zipper on his pants, releasing himself from their constraint. He couldn't help himself, and although he would never admit out loud that he had imagined Loba in this position he couldn't deny it either.  
He looked up again as he gripped his shaft having adjusted himself to be more comfortable, deciding that if he was going to do this, he wasn't about to gouge himself on his zipper. 

Elliott was now minus his pants and underwear, and his bare ass was not the image Crypto was looking forward too when his eyes finally settled on the scene. However it seemed that the man was on a journey south. His lips kissing every inch of exposed skin on his way down Loba's body. Crypto watched As Elliott's tongue ran the line of her silver pants, and then his fingers hooked under the waist band and pulled them off. It was then Crypto noticed that Loba had kicked off her boots and they were currently lying at the base of the bed. If he had any control left he would jump out of the wardrobe now and shoot them both. However the only control he seemed to have as Loba's bare sex came into view was the ability to stifle his own moans.  
"Elliott." Loba moaned as the man seemed to kiss everywhere but where Loba wanted it. Causing the woman to arch off the bed and clutch as the tricksters hair.  
"Let me take care of you." Elliott whispered as he finally planted his face in Loba's pussy, causing the woman to hiss and legs to part even wider. Crypto's hand began to pump harder running his own length just to shoot back down, causing a small moan to leak from his mouth. His eyes fixed on the scene, he knew they had not heard him, they were far to busy for that, plus Loba's moans would have drowned out any noise Crypto had made. Elliott was moaning right along with her, obviously enjoying what he was doing, and Crypto knew given half a chance he would too.  
"You taste really good you know." Elliott then said, as Loba simply bit her lower lip between her teeth and wined at him.  
Now as Crypto cupped his balls slowing his own hand, trying to draw out his own pleasure, he realised that he could actually smell Loba's desire. It made him impossibly hard, and for a second he had to stop and breath before he peaked before it was all over. He watched then as Loba's thighs began to shake, short sharp pants falling from her lips, and her hands clutched tightly to Elliott's hair.  
"Yes, yes, Elliott." Fell from her lips as her hips bucked, held only in place by Elliott's arm as she came hard. Crypto almost came with her, even though he was barely touching himself, the sight and sound of her alone was almost enough.  
"It's ok I've got you." Elliott then whispered to her as Loba collapsed back against the bed, and he moved up her body again, finding her lips and leaning down into her. Loba was obviously not as done as Crypto expected, as she kissed him back, her legs drawing up around Elliott's hips. Crypto then watched as Elliott moved forward obviously moving himself inside Loba as his back side flexed with the movement. Now Elliott was moaning, and for some reason this was having the same effect on him as Loba's moan's had. He didn't want to analyze that thought too much, but he watched, captivated by the slow almost rhymical thrust of their bodies.

"I hate to rush things, but we are running out of time beautiful." Loba then said, her voice was breathy, but clear, and Elliott nodded down at her, before switching their positions. Now Loba was sat straddling Elliott's pelvis. Her hands planted on his chest, and her knees either side of his legs. Crypto could now see all of her in profile. The way her chest bounced as she started riding him, her stomach firm and taught with the effort of moving her hips faster as they both drew closer to their completion. Finally he watched the curvature of her buttocks as they flexed as she moved. Crypto wanted nothing more than to place his hands on it right now. The hand that was not currently stroking his cock, twitched with the thought, as his cock jerked in his hand, his own balls tightening against his body. In this moment he felt no shame, watching Loba ride Elliott hard, the mans hands gripping at her hips helping steady her as she fell down against him, and Elliott took over slimming into her as Loba's hips bucked back on instinct alone. Crypto could only watch his eyes became unfocused, and he just had the presence of mind to turn and empty himself into the corner. The long guttural moan that followed was not from his own lips, and Crypto turned back to the pair on the bed. Elliott was now still inside Loba, their panted breaths mingling in the now silence of the room.   
Crypto watched as Loba climbed off Elliott and picked up her clothing, she stood for a moment though looking down at the man still sprawled on the bed. Crypto looked away, he felt dirty now, having watched something he knew he shouldn't have. However when Loba spoke he couldn't help but take a second glance.  
"You know we can't make a habit of this, one day we are bound to get caught." She said and Elliott sat up, watching her with a sad puppy dog look on his face.  
"Not that I don't enjoy our little liaisons beautiful, but I have no wish to be shot naked." Loba then said as she pulled on her underwear and then her pants. Finally finding her shirt in the corner.  
"Well maybe we should consider maybe moving this somewhere more private." Elliott said then as he pulled on his own clothes and stood up, walking over to Loba and placing one hand on her waist. Crypto held his breath, both in anticipation for her answer, and in fear of it also. There was a small part of him that wondered if Loba might consider a liaison with him, if the opportunity ever arose, and if he could pull his head out of his ass for long enough to suggest it. On the other he knew this wasn't just a simple quickie in the middle of a match, the way Loba had looked at Elliott, the way she had called his name suggested something far deeper, and Crypto suspected that Elliott knew it too.  
"What did you have in mind hansom?" Loba then asked as she drew her gun and tilted her head to the side obviously listening to something.  
"Umm well your place or mine." He said then with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows, but Loba missed it, as she turned and hissed at Elliott to be quiet. Crypto had seen it though, and he knew Mirage wasn't about to let this one drop, but it seemed that, for now at least they had bigger issues to worry about. Crypto heard the other team coming now, and hoped this would be his chance to escape the confines of the wardrobe. It was beginning to get pretty ripe in here. Both from the mess he had made in the corner and his own sweat. It wasn't long before he could here gunfire, and Crypto rushed out of the closet and down the stairs behind where the fight was going on in front of the buildings. If he played this one right, he could third party this and perhaps win the whole thing. He paused behind the wall, taking out hack and having a quick look around before recalling the drone. He had had enough of watching for one day. Taking off for the waterfall he took a second and final glance behind him. 

TBC...


End file.
